Love Me or Hate Me
by zanessa4eva7117
Summary: I can't believe this. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Only a week? Yeah, a week of starving, running, and hiding. That's not the week I was looking forward to.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me or Hate Me 3

**Gabriella Montez was just your normal teenage girl. She was beautiful, smart, and funny… so why did everyone hate her?**

Gabriella walked out of math class. She didn't notice where she was going and ran into her favorite person, Sharpay. Her books slammed against the floor. Sharpay just stood there and looked at Gabriella expectantly.

"Excuse me!" She snarled. Brianna laughed her high pitched laugh.

Gabriella bent down and started picking up the mess of papers and books everywhere on the floor. "Sorry Sharpay."

Sharpay tapped her foot impatiently. As if she really cared about going to her next class. "Ya, you should be,"

She stood up and put Sharpay's books into Brianna's waiting arms. "Aren't you going to at least say thank you?"

Sharpay and Brianna looked at each other. "What's the word I'm thinking of?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Umm… no!" They walked away laughing leaving Gabriella behind in the empty hallway.

**But everything changes when Gabriella unexpectedly meets the love of her life.**

Gabriella walked up the stairs leading to the front doors of the school with an armful of books. She couldn't get the doors open.

"Hey, let me get that for you." Ryan Evans walked over to her and pulled open the doors.

"Thanks." Gabriella walked through the doors without even glancing at Ryan.

Ryan ran up to Gabriella and grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait a second. You're Gabriella Montez right?"

Gabriella sighed. Why did she always attract such losers? She turned around and faced Ryan.. but all she could see was his gorgeous face. Wow.. he was hot! "Depends.. who wants to know?"

Ryan smiled. "Ryan.. Ryan Evans"

Gabriella smiled and blushed. "Well Ryan Evans.. you are correct.

Ryan laughed and smiled. "Can I walk a pretty lady to class?"

Gabriella's eyes grew big. She couldn't believe a cute guy actually wanted to walk to class. "If you can keep up." She smiled and started to walk.

**But no matter how well your life can be going.. everything can change in one night.**

Gabriella has gone to Brianna's party hoping that Ryan would be there.. but he wasn't. She had drank a little too much. She was really drunk.

A mysterious voice came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello baby."

Gabriella smiled and embraced his hug. "Ryan, I knew you would come to see me."

He laughed. "Uhh… yeah sure. Let's go somewhere private so we can talk."

She smiled and let him lead her down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me babe." He smiled.

**But suddenly, the people you love can turn on you. **

Ryan looked at Gabriella with disgust and hate. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!?"

Tears started to roll down Gabriella's cheeks and her stomach tightened. "Ryan, you don't understand. I didn't get pregnant on purpose. I was ra—"

Ryan slapped her hard across the face. "It doesn't matter what happened to you. You're pregnant and you can't change that. What happened to all the plans we had? You ruined everything."

Gabriella stared into his eyes and saw nothing. "I went to Brianna's party to see you, but you weren't there! Why weren't you there Ryan?! I thought he was you!"

**All alone, Gabriella feels alone and violated. She had nothing.**

Gabriella walked down the hall holding her books close to her stomach. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Hey look everyone! There's Miss Knocked Up." Sharpay walked up to Gabriella. "How does it feel slut?"

Gabriella slapped her in the face. She couldn't take it anymore.

Sharpay looked at her in surprise. "I would hit you back, but I'm not supposed to hit pregnant woman. You should know that Gabriella."

Gabriella got into her face. "Tell your brother how being slapped feels. He should know Sharpay." Gabriella walked away.

**But all of a sudden.. Gabriella finds an unexpected friend.**

Gabriella walked out of Spanish class. She stopped at her locker to grab some books. The day was finally over.

Troy shut her locker door. "Hey good lookin. What's crackin?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Go away Troy. I don't need this right now ok?"

"Hey what did I do?" he asked still smiling.

She looked at him. "I will slap you, I promise. I've already did it once today to Miss Bitch Face. I definitely don't need this from you."

Troy put his hands up in the in air. "Hey, that is not necessary."

She sighed. "Then, what do you want Troy?"

"Why does every girl on this planet think that I want something?"

She looked at his face. Man, he was hot. "Well, don't you?"

He smiled. "I just want to talk."

**But what happens when Gabriella realizes everything?**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me or Hate Me 3 Chapter 1

"Come back here Gabriella! You can't run forever!" Chase said as he chased her,

Gabriella kept running. There was no way in hell that she was going to stop. She needed to get out of here. She needed to keep going.

Chase took a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it in Gabriella's direction. "I'm warning you Gabriella! I'll shoot you!"

Gabriella still ran. She couldn't stop.

Chase pulled the trigger sending Gabriella flopping onto the ground. She gripped her leg as tight as she could.

"I told you to stop running Gabriella." Chase said as he walked up to her. "You never listen."

Hot tears streamed down Gabriella's face. She was in so much pain. "You're pretty dumb if you think I was going to stop."

Chase held the gun up between Gabriella's eyes. "I would shut up if I were you Gabriella. I could shoot you right between the eyes and not even think twice."

Gabriella cowered away from Chase. She knew he would shoot her. She just laid there staring at the barrel of the gun.

Chase laughed. "Scared? You better be." He stepped on her leg as hard as he could. Gabriella yelped out in pain.

"You're so pathetic Gabriella. Completely worthless. You could die and no one would care."

Gabriella just laid there and sniffled. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Who cares about you then Gabriella? Your mom? Dad? Max?" He snickered.

Gabriella's heart tightened at the sound of Max's name. She glared at Chase. "Don't you dare talk about Max."

"Why not? He's dead Gabriella. Gone. Forever. He left you. You really think he cared about you?"

Tears continued to roll down Gabriella's face. "I know he did."

Chased laughed. "I'm all you have Gabriella.. and I'm the one holding the gun."

Gabriella just continued to lay there. What else could she possibly do?

Chase smiled and put the gun back into his pocket. "But I'm not going to kill you."

Gabriella sighed in relief. Chase smiled and laughed. "Yet."

Gabriella limped through the front door of her house. Her leg was feeling better. She was lucky Chase didn't shoot her right through the leg.

Gabriella's mom came running to the front door. She slapped her so hard across the face that there was a handprint. "Where have you been?!!?"

Gabriella grabbed her cheek and stared at her mom. "Where do you think?"

"Don't you dare be smart with me Gabriella!"

Gabriella knew that tone, and she didn't like it. She tried to run up the stairs, but her mom was one step ahead of her. She grabbed her hair and yanked her back.

"Where do you think you're going!?!"

Gabriella tumbled backwards down the stairs and landed on her leg. She yelped out in pain.

Her mom just stood above her and laughed. "You're such a stupid little girl Gabriella. Pointless."

Gabriella rolled into a ball. She couldn't take this all over again.

"You're just a waste of my breath. Just wait until you're father gets home. He'll take care of you."

Gabriella's eyes shot wide open. Her heart beat started up, and she whispered, "No," She tried to get up the stairs. She had to get away from her mother.

Her mom kicked her in the stomach and just laughed. "Worthless."

Gabriella woke up on her bedroom floor and lifted up her head. A jolt of pain surged through her entire body. Then she remembered. Her father's raging eyes.. his rough grip. She remember his hits.. his blows. How had she survived? Suddenly, Alex heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Gabriella! You damn girl! Where are you?!"

Gabriella couldn't face her father again. She grabbed some clothes and her books for school and climbed out her bedroom window.

Gabriella walked up the stairs leading to the front doors of the school with an armful of books. She couldn't get the doors open.

"Hey, let me get that for you." Ryan Evans walked over to her and pulled open the doors.

"Thanks." She said as she walked through the doors.

Ryan continued to follow her and grabbed her arm. "You're Gabriella right?"

Gabriella cried out in pain and pulled her arm back dropping all of her books on the floor. Ryan took a step toward Gabriella and pulled up her sleeve.

"Gabriella.. what happened?"

Gabriella looked down at her arm and gasped. It was covered it bruises. Her whole arm was black and blue. She yanked her arm away from Ryan's grip.

"What did you do to your arm?"

"I didn't do anything!" She snapped as she knelt down to start picking up her books.

Ryan knelt down beside her. "Gabriella… what happened? You need help."

Gabriella shot him an angry glare. "I don't need anyone's help. Especially not yours!" She grabbed the rest of her books and hurried away.

Gabriella sat in science class being totally bored listening to Brianna and Sharpay talking about some party this weekend.

"Okay class. Can anyone tell me which amount of gas is the greatest on the Sun? Perhaps Ms. Evans?

Sharpay continued to talk to Natalie about the party.

"Ms. Evans?!"

Sharpay shot Mr. Gregory at angry glance. "What?!!"

"Can you tell me which amount of gas is the greatest on the Sun?"

"I don't know.. oxygen?"

Gabriella covered her mouth to try to keep her laughter quiet. Oxygen? How stupid could a girl get?

Sharpay glared at Gabriella. "And I bet you know the answer Ms. Nobody?"

Gabriella just laughed. "It's hydrogen stupid. I bet anyone in this class expect you and Brianna that could answer that question."

Sharpay stood up and walked over to Gabriella's desk. "You know what bitch?!"

Gabriella stood up and got into her face. "What ho?!"

"Girls take your seats! I will talk to you both after class!"

"Girls, I'm tired of you two fighting in my classroom."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that she's stupid Mr., Gregory."

Sharpay shot Gabriella a glare. "I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah sure. And I'm a magical fairy Sharpay. I think we both know the answer to this."

Sharpay held up her arm to slap Gabriella, but Mr. Gregory grabbed it before she could.

"Gabriella, will you please go to your next class? I need to talk to Ms. Evans in private."

Gabriella was relieved that she could leave. She couldn't stand being in the same room as Sharpay. She got up and walked out the door, but forgot to ask Mr. Gregory about the homework assignment, so turned back.

"Mr. Grego—"

Gabriella was disgusted. All she could see was Sharpay on top of Mr. Gregory with her tongue shoved half was down his throat. She laughed to herself. So that was how Sharpay was passing science.

Gabriella muttered to herself. "Slut."

The day was over and Gabriella was walking over to her car.

"Gabriella… can I talk to you?"

Gabriella turned around and sighed. "What do you want Ryan? I don't need your help, so leave me alone."

"You know my name?" He smiled.

"Like I don't know my own stalker's name." Gabriella shot back.

Ryan's smile faded. "I'm not stalking you Gabriella."

Gabriella laughed. "Oh really? Then what do you call following someone where ever they go? Hmm… stalking?!"

"Look… I'm just trying to help. Those bruises on your arm aren't from yourself. Do you want to talk?"

"Look Ryan," She said as she opened her car door. "I don't need your help or anyone's help, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. And no, I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on Gabriella."

Gabriella jumped in her car and drove away annoyed. Why couldn't Ryan just leave her alone?


End file.
